Togedemaru (Pokémon)
|} Togedemaru (Japanese: トゲデマル Togedemaru) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Togedemaru is a spherical, rodent-like Pokémon. Most of its front is white, while its back is primarily gray. It has black eyes, a short pointed snout with a black nose, and a circular, yellow marking on each cheek. Scattered across its back are 14 fur spikes that appear as yellow and brown triangular markings, which this Pokémon is able to extend straight up when attacking. There is a tail-like needle on the back of its head. The needle is gray with a yellow tip and is shaped like a lightning bolt. Additionally, it has stubby arms and legs. When Togedemaru gets surprised or agitated, its spikes stand up involuntarily. It uses the needle on top of its head to attract and gather electricity. Groups can be seen gathered with their needles standing upright, waiting to be struck by lightning on stormy days to make up for its somewhat limited electric capacity. Some Trainers use its ability to absorb electricity as strategy in battle. The opponent is coaxed into unleashing an attack, and then has that power turned against it. Togedemaru can also curl into a ball to make its fur stand up in a ball of prickles.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/togedemaru/ Togedemaru is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move . In the anime Major appearances Sophocles's Togedemaru owns a Togedemaru, which debuted in Alola to New Adventure!. Energetic and playful, she has a strong fondness for Ash's Pikachu and is often seen outside of her Poké Ball. Minor appearances A 's Togedemaru appeared in Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!. A Trainer's Togedemaru appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!. Pokédex entries and type. Its ability to generate electricity is weak, but its long needle acts as a , so it can attract lightning and store the electricity. When happy, it forms a ball and rolls around. But once it starts rolling, it can't control itself.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Sophocles owns a Togedemaru that first appeared in PASM19. In the movie adaptations A Togedemaru appeared in ICYR2 as one of the Pokémon that befriended. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ]] Togedemaru appears as a Poké Ball summon. It uses , calling down a lightning bolt on itself in order to shoot out sparks from its body. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations (Totem-sized)}} |} |} In side games |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (16th release)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Disarming Voice|Fairy|Special|40|—|15}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Present|Normal|Physical|—|90|15}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Twineedle|Bug|Physical|25|100|20|}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Togedemaru has access to the most Egg Moves of all Generation VII Pokémon, with nine. Origin Given that it can stiffen its triangular body spines, Togedemaru may be based on a . It could also be based on a or a (トゲネズミ togenezumi in Japanese). Name origin Togedemaru may derive from 棘 toge (thorn or spine), possibly 電気 denki (electricity), and 丸 maru (round). It may also literally be meant as 棘で丸 toge de maru (thorned and round). In other languages , , , and or |fr=Togedemaru|frmeaning=Same as Japanese name |es=Togedemaru|esmeaning=Same as Japanese name |de=Togedemaru|demeaning=Same as Japanese name |it=Togedemaru|itmeaning=Same as Japanese name |ko=토게데마루 Togedemaru|komeaning=Same as Japanese name |zh_cmn=托戈德瑪爾 / 托戈德玛尔 Tuōgēdémǎ'ěr|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_yue=托戈德瑪爾 Tokgōdākmáhyíh|zh_yuemeaning=Mandarin-based transliteration of Japanese name |ru=Тогедемару Togedemaru|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles * Sophocles's Togedemaru Notes External links |} de:Togedemaru es:Togedemaru fr:Togedemaru it:Togedemaru ja:トゲデマル zh:托戈德玛尔